The present invention is directed to the field of mechanisms. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an actuator mechanism that is particularly useful as a retractable furniture glide, locking/unlocking actuating mechanism, and the like.
The actuator mechanism of the present invention has a particularly effective application as part of a furniture glide. A massive piece of furniture such as a table, desk, filing cabinet, appliance, etc., can be transformed from an immovable object to an article that is readily moved from one place to another and then re-situated in its veritably immovable condition. This is accomplished by the slightest upward movement of the corner(s) upon which the caster(s) is/are located (as little as ¼″) will actuate, and then, subsequently de-actuate, the caster.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.